De esas pequeñas cosas entre tú y yo
by Charly Land
Summary: Eren odia el frio, aún es muy joven y por eso le molesta las tempradas frias, porque no puede jugar. De verdad odia el frio. ¿O tal vez no? Levi está ahi para sacarlo de dudas [Riren] [Dedicado a MagiAllie]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reserva dos de este Fic. a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Fluff. Cosas animalescas.

 **Extensión | 1430** palabras

 **Nota |** Este Fic es para el Evento # **CumpleañosdeMagiAllie**. Con todo el amor del mundo a mi hermosa Cheré, que nos siga acompañando muchos muchísimos años más en este hermoso Fandom.

 **De esas pequeñas cosas:**

 **Entre tú y yo**

 **Capitulo Único**

 _Se enamoró de quien no esperaba, de quien no imaginaba y de quien no estaba buscado_

 _Desde entonces aprendió que el amor no se elige, el amor nos elige a nosotros_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

[ **Otoño** ]

 _ **E**_ l suave calorcito que lo abrigaba era suficiente para mantenerlo atrapado entre las sábanas, su canastita que hacía de cama era un cielo coronado por ese almohadón de 'Dory'. Amaba ese lugar. Afuera el aire helado hacia caer cruelmente las pobres hojas secas y marrones de los árboles.

Aún era otoño pero pronto sería invierno.

Los sonidos estrepitosos de pasos le hicieron abrir un ojo. Quería seguir durmiendo. Se removió en su canastita dándole la espalda a tan enorme sonido, tal vez aún seguía adormilado porque la risa bulliciosa en sus pequeñas orejas, lo hizo saltar un minuto antes de ser elevado en brazos.

« ¡Que mujer más loca era su dueña! »

Sostenido en brazos, su mundo empezó a girar, giraba y giraba como un carrusel mientras la melodía alegre y desafinaba retumbaba en su oídos tan sensibles. Él se resignó, se resignó como lo hacía cada mañana desde el momento en que había llegado a aquel lugar.

— ¡Ya es de día Eren! — la mujer castaña seguía dando giros entre tumbos —. ¿Cómo amaneciste mi gatito hermoso?

Ah sí, él era un gato, una cría de gato doméstico llamado Eren Jeager — vaya nombre más peculiar para un gatito—, recientemente adoptado por Hanji Zoe, una disparatada fotógrafa amante de las bellezas 'extrañas'.

Eren era una de ellas.

Con el pelaje castaño chocolate, el pechito blanco como algodón y con unos ojos heterocromos cabía perfectamente entre las descripciones que tanto adoraba la joven castaña.

Ella en verdad era alguien nada normal pero tal vez era el ser humano más noble del mundo.

Y a Eren no le importaba eso, era feliz, muy muy feliz y muchos más porque podía estar con él.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y los pasos casi silenciosos hacen detener la actividad tan extasiante de la castaña en cuanto nota la figura que se desliza hasta ella. La inconfundible bufanda Roja es lo primero que capta el pequeño gato castaño, su corazón se acelera y se retuerce entre los brazos de su dueña que unos segundos después lo suelta y él brinca directo a su objetivo que viene detrás de la mujer de perfil sereno.

La muchacho pelinegra se agacha para darle un cariñito antes de que el empiece su 'acoso cariños'. Hanji se ríe y luego toma de la cintura a la muchacha para darle un beso.

Eren adora que Mikasa llegue a diario a visitar a Hanji — su novia—, porque cada vez que ella viene, él viene. Él. Aquel elegante gato de pelaje negro y ojos grises que es el 'hermano' de la joven asiática.

Oh, Eren lo ama mucho, y le encanta demostrárselo a través de ronroneos y entregaditas cariñosas.

Mientras las dos mujeres se pierden en el pasillo que va a hacia la cocina, los dos gatos se quedan de pie observándose, analizándose y leyéndose. Es Eren quien hace el primer movimiento, con alegría se apachurra contra el pecho del pelinegro que le coloca una pata en la espalda.

— Lo extrañe mucho, señor Levi.

— Nos vimos hace dos días, mocoso.

— Eso es mucho para mí, señor Levi.

Silencio. El gato no dice nada, pero su pata en la espalda del gatito castaño se mueve suavecito casi como un 'yo también te extrañe'. Luego de unos deciden ir a su lugar especial.

La ventana.

Eren es muy alegre, el brinca por los muebles para llegar a ese objetivo, en cambio Levi se mueve sigiloso, sin tanto retumbo, suave, lentamente con elegancia llega hasta ahí. A través del vidrio pueden ver como el viento mueve rítmicamente las hojas. Las que sus colores crean una alfombra al oleo en toda la acera de la casa.

— Pronto nevará.

— ¿Qué es nevar?

— Cae nieve.

— ¿Qué es la nieve?

El gato de pelaje negro suelta un resoplido, a veces olvida que Eren apenas es una cría de gato y no sabe de esas cosas.

— Es algo que le gusta a los humanos, es blanca, fría y se hace agua en tu pelaje.

— Oh, yo quiero ver la nieve. ¿Se puede jugar con ella?

— Si, pero es molesta.

Eren no dice nada, sus ojitos heterocromos se pierden en el paisaje de la ventana, la emoción de conocer la nieve lo consume. Espera ansioso para que llegue el momento, acurrucándose más al gato mayor cree que aquella estación debe ser genial y hermosa.

[ **Invierno** ]

Definitivamente Eren odia el invierno, y también la nieve. Hace más frio de lo que está acostumbrado y su dueña le pone atuendos feos y pesados, su camisita de franela con botones gigantes es un muy buen ejemplo — su dueña está loca, incluso le puso un gorro, sus orejitas quedaron aplastadas—, además que no puede salir a jugar, porque Hanji insiste en que se puede enfermar.

Pero lo peor de todo, y por lo que más odia Eren a la nieve es porque las visitas de Mikasa o más bien de Levi específicamente se han hecho más esporádicas, las venticas, y las nevadas impiden muchas veces sus encuentros.

Enfurruñado en su canastita Eren maldice a la nieve.

Aquel día su dueña tuvo que salir por trabajo y Eren se quedó encerrado, su molestia creció, creció tanto que se quedó dormido.

La sensación de una garrita afilada recorriéndole el cuello y parte de la espalda, lo hace despertar, y en cuanto lo hace un par de gemas grises lo reciben, el semblante aburrido del gato mayor sólo le causan que se le acelere el corazón, entusiasmado como está, brinca de la canasta para restregarse con Levi, que en silencio prosigue con sus rasguños cariñosos.

— Mikasa vino a buscar a Hanji, pero no la encontró.

— Se fue por trabajo.

— Uhmm…

— ¿Ya se va a ir? — los ojitos tristes se elevan para observar el semblante ajeno.

— No — le dice viéndole fijamente —. Ella se fue hace un rato, yo me escondí, quiero enseñarte como juegan los humanos con la nieva.

Eren hace un gesto de irritación. La nieve es fría. Eren odia el frio. Pero ama a Levi, y por Levi saldrá a pasmarse del frio.

Lo ve saltar con pulcra elegancia aristócrata cada mueble hasta llegar a la ventana, pero aquella imagen es borrada cuando Eren ve que abre la ventana como un vil ladrón. La ráfaga helada le golpea el rostro y hace menear el pañuelo blanco que siempre esta anudado en ese cuello de pelaje oscuro.

— Ven Eren, vamos afuera.

Eren sacude el cuerpo para que su ropa se acomode mejor y brinca de mueble en mueble hasta el umbral de la puerta.

Un segundo después ambos brincan.

La sensación congelante que perciben sus patas le hacen dar un brinco, y su cuerpo tiembla en espasmos por el frio. A su lado Levi está impasible, como si el frio no le afectará y Eren le mira con cierto rencor.

Eren odia la nieve. Es muy fría.

Un copito de nieve cae sobre su nariz y le saca un estornudo, y los temblores vuelven. Definitivamente odia la nieve. Se gira en busca de Levi, para decirle que no quiere estar ahí, que quiere volver adentro, a su canastita, pero sus ojos no lo encuentran. Se desespera y su corazón se agita.

Una bola de nieve cae sobre su gorro de franela botándolo en el proceso. Se espanta y su pelaje se pone erizo ante la amenaza del proyectil.

Una risilla burlesca es captada por sus orejas ahora liberadas, se gira rápidamente y entonces lo ve, los ojos maliciosos y la risilla oculta de Levi.

Él fue quien lanzó la bola.

Eren se calma un poco pero entonces una brillante idea le cruza por la cabeza.

Su pata se arremolina en la nieve, sus ojos chispean de diversión y un segundo después un proyectil está volando en dirección a Levi, que lo esquiva con facilidad. Eren brinca y hace más pequeñas bolitas que nieve que lanza hacia el gato azabache que no se queda atrás en regresar proyectil tras proyectil.

Aquel día Eren tuvo una grandiosa guerra de nieva junto a Levi, aunque al final terminó afiebrada y con tres pequeños suéteres feos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sentía la nariz llena de mocos, pero era feliz, porque a su lado acurrucándole estaba Levi.

Ahora Eren ya no odiaba la nieve.

Pensándolo bien, comenzaba a amar las estaciones frías, porque era así como podía estar junto a ese gato que tanto amaba.

 **Notas finales:**

Felicidades Magi, aquí esta el Fic que te prometí, tarde pero seguro, y es que la verdad es que iba a ser el fic del incesto el que subiría pero luego me puso a pensar en que mejor te regalaba algo dulce, algo un tanto rarito pero tierno, así que esto lo estoy escribiendo hoy, fresquecito para ti, hay una segunda parte pero esa la subiré después.

Espero te guste tu regalo.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
